A Bulbasaur Love
by applepals
Summary: This story, told by Ash's Bulbasaur, tells of the love story between Ash's and May's Bulbasaurs. It shows how their love evolves as May's Bulbasaur evolves. This story starts during the Kanto Battle Frontier Saga. Leading Characters: Ash's Bulbasaur, May's Venusaur, Prof. Oak, Misty, Tracey Sketchit, Ash's other Pokemon, May's other Pokemon, and the other Pokemon at Oak's.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bulbasaur Love**

**Chapter 1: The First Look**

The first time I set eyes on her was when Ash just came back from Hoenn. He and his friends, Brock, May, and Max, had just come. May sent out her Pokemon: Combusken, Munchlax, and… Bulbie. That's what I called her. To avoid confusion, that what all the Pokemon at Oak's called her. And boy was she one fine looking Bulbasaur. I approached and we hit it off instantly. May decided to leave Bulbasaur at Oak's with me. Ash left his Torkoal and Glalie. Her first night she was scared. She hadn't been away from May in nearly six months! When it was time for sleep, Tracey returned us.

The next morning, Prof. Oak let us out. We went to the lake and skipped stones. Then, out of nowhere, six Poliwhirl jumped from the lake and seized her.

"Aren't you just the prettiest thing!" said the leader, "how bout you give me lovin'. You don't need that dirty Bulbasaur over there! Come on!"

"NO!" Bulbie yelled.

I tried to use my vine whip, but the other five Poliwhirl blocked me. The leader jumped into the water with Bulbie. I used my strongest attacks, but the Poliwhirl were too strong! They used their powerful bubble, hydro pump, and hypnosis attacks on me. Just when I thought I couldn't endure any more, a powerful hyper beam came from nowhere and defeated the Poliwhirl. My good friend, Kingler, had helped me. I rode on Kingler's back across the lake until we got to the little island that Poliwhirl was on. Bulbie was trying to fight off Poliwhirl but he was way too strong.

Kingler was quickly defeated by a focus punch. I had enough. First he kidnapped MY girl and then he attacked my friend! My bulb collected light and… SOLARBEAM! I made Poliwhirl faint.

"Oh, Bulbasaur! You saved me! I love you!" she said. We road back on Kingler and we spent the rest of the day sitting in the Pecha Berry tree eating berries.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bulbasaur Love**

**Chapter 2: Enter Butch and Cassidy!**

For two months we had been together. Ash had returned from the battle frontier. He left his other Pokemon, Donphan, Sceptile, Corphish, and Swellow, with Oak. May decided that she would be going to Johto to do contests, so she started to rotate her Pokemon from Oak's and back, including Bulbie. I knew that Ash would call upon me again, probably during his adventures in Sinnoh, so I decided to battle Heracross and gain some more strength.

Heracross made the first move. He used a powerful mega horn attack. In defense I used a vine whip followed by a razor leaf. Heracross countered with a take down. I used a sleep powder. I started to rest but then I realized that Heracross was using hammer arm in his sleep, thanks to his sleep talk attack. Before he could hit me, Bulbie came out of nowhere and used her tackle on him, waking him up and making him fly away.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "that Heracross wanted to kill you!"

"No, we were just battling." I explained.

"Tracey? Prof. Oak?" called a voice, "I am here to work for a little bit! My sisters are back and running the gym again so I really have nothing to do!"

I ran to the familiar voice, and I saw Misty and her Azurill! She was always my favorite of Ash's friends. Tracey and Oak came and said hi to Misty. A few days after Misty's arrival, Oak noticed that some Pokemon were acting weird. I decided to check out what was going on. Suddenly, a blonde woman and a blue-haired man jumped from behind a tree. Misty and Tracey came and we all realized who the were at once:

"A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!

Spinning like a gyro ball and moving fast!

To the moon...

...And beyond...

...What a blast!

Administering justice with lightning speed!

Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need.

So here's a newsflash from across the wire...

The real Team Rocket is now on fire!

Cassidy!

And it's Butch!

Teaching the losers a thing or two...

...The true Team Rocket...

Us! Not you!" they said respectively

"You are not taking these Pokemon!" said Misty.

"We already have one!" said Cassidy. She had Bulbie.

I couldn't hold in my fury. I used a razor leaf. It did nothing.

"Butch, lets show these losers whose boss!" said Cassidy, throwing a Pokeball.

"Kay, Cassidy!" he said as he threw his own Pokeball.

Cassidy chose a Sableye and Butch chose a Cloyster. I was going to step up and attack but Tracey blocked me.

"Oh no you don't, Bill and Cassidy!" said Tracey.

"Its Butch!"

"Who cares?" said Misty, "Go, Corsola!"

"Scyther, come on out!" exclaimed Tracey.

Misty started the battle by telling Corsola to use a spike cannon on Cloyster's hard shell. Scyther's false swipe went right through Sableye's body. It was time to step in. I used a skull bash on Cloyster, who countered with a bubblebeam. When its shell was open, I used a razor leaf and it was defeated. My solarbeam easily defeated the Sableye. Scyther's cut attack cut open the net and Bulbie was freed. Before we could escape, Cassidy had one more trick up her sleeve.

"I choose Raticate!"

Her Raticate used a hyper fang and defeated both Misty and Tracey. It then used a tackle on me. It used a powerful tail whip on Bulbie, who cried out in distress. She started to glow. Her bulb transformed into a beautiful flower. She evolved into an Ivysaur. Ivysaur used a powerful petal dance, which made Butch and Cassidy blast off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bulbasaur Love**

**Chapter 3: Johto Journeys**

After Butch and Cassidy were blasted off, Ivysaur thanked me for helping her. She was now even more beautiful, with her large flower and leaves. We walked along the lakebed and out of nowhere I heard a familiar sort of quacking sound.

"Tototototototototototototo DILE! DILE!"

It was Totodile. Totodile's eyes were hearts. He saw Ivysaur. He swam quickly across the lake and just before he jumped on her, Muk came and used a disable attack on him.

Muk was a good Pokemon, just had a problem. A humping problem. He smothers you when he humps you, and it gets kind of ridiculous. He was just about to start humping her.

"Forgive me." I said to Muk. I used a leaf storm attack, which blew him away. The next day, Misty came up to Ivysaur and me.

"Hi guys! Ivysaur, May wants you to be transferred to Johto for the Blackthorn City Contest. She is going to use you and Wartortle. You need to be transferred to Cianwood City and you will train with May for three weeks. The contest will be three days long. After a few more days of training, she will send you back here." Misty explained, "We will send you in two days."

I savored every second of those two days. We walked by the river and skipped stones, and ate Pecha Berries. That day, Tracey returned Ivysaur and put the Pokeball into the machine, in exchange for another ball. The other ball opened and May's Beautifly came out. She smelt my bulb and automatically started to suck my sap, just like Heracross. Those pesky Bug-types!

I swatted her away and went into the woods. I was upset. I went to be with Ash's other Pokemon. Beautifly followed me. I heard a click of a Pokedex:

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. While it is young, it uses the nutrients that are stored in the seeds on its back in order to grow."

"Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon. Despite its appearance, it has an aggressive nature. It attacks by jabbing with its long, thin mouth."

"Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon. The leaves on its forelegs are as sharp as swords. It agilely leaps about the branches of trees to strike."

"Bayleef, the Leaf Pokemon. The scent of spices comes from around its neck. Somehow, sniffing it makes you want to fight."

"Glalie, the Face Pokemon. It prevents prey from escaping by instantaneously freezing moisture in the air."

"Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon. If its two tail feathers are standing at attention, it is proof of good health. It soars elegantly in the sky."

"Hmmm. We have some rare Pokemon here." said a voice.

"You are right, Butch. Lets catch em!" said Cassidy.

A net came over the six of us. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bulbasaur Love**

**Chapter 4: Giovanni**

"Master, we have gotten you six rare Pokemon from Prof. Oak's. They are Bulbasaur, Beautifly, Bayleef, Sceptile, Glalie, and Swellow." said Cassidy.

We were in a large cage. They sedated us, so all we could do was watch. Giovanni watched us for a while.

"I want to see them fight." he said.

"They are sedated sir." said Butch.

"Well when they aren't anymore."

When the medicine wore off, he opened the cage. Butch sent out his Cloyster and Cassidy sent out her Raticate. Giovanni sent out his Kingler, Rhydon, Golem, and Machoke. Swellow took on Machoke, but quickly lost. Kingler's bubble was too much for me to handle. Raticate over powered Bayleef. Rhydon's hammer arm knocked out Beautifly. Golem nearly killed Glalie. Cloyster took down Sceptile.

"Don't lay a finger on those Pokemon! They are stolen!" said a voice.

Officer Jenny, Misty, and Tracey appeared.

"Return!" Tracey returned all of them, but I refused to go in.

"Go, Growlithe!" two Growlithe were sent from Officer' Jenny's Pokeballs.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty said.

"Marill, we need you! Venonat too!" Tracey yelled.

Venonat poisoned Kingler and Staryu defeated Golem and Rhydon. I took out Machoke with a leech seed. Growlithe defeated Cloyster and Raticate. We escaped and got back to the Lab.

Four weeks later, Beautifly was sent back for May. I anxiously waited for Ivysaur, but the Pokeball that Tracey threw opened and May's Skitty came out. Infuriated, I used a take down on Tracey.

"Sorry, Bulbasaur! Venusaur is staying with May for the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh!" Tracey told me.

Venusaur? I thought. Venusaur were my greatest fear. A few weeks later, Skitty was switched out and Venusaur came. I approached Venusaur. She used her vines and picked me up. She nearly choked me.

Our relationship picked up and I was no longer afraid of her. We were in love again. Although our size difference was great, our love was even greater.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Bulbasaur Love**

**Chapter 5: Lost Love **

It was early summer. Ash called Prof. Oak and told him that his adventures in Sinnoh are coming to an end, and he is participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference. He said that he wants to transfer his Pokemon from past adventures and regions. He swapped out his Pokemon and we got to meet them: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, and Gible. Prof. Oak also transferred in another of his Pokemon, Gliscor. The Conference started and he kept swapping out Pokemon.

On the second day of the conference, I was watching him on TV along with Tracey, Misty, and Oak. I got distracted when I heard Venusaur talking outside. I went out and saw her and Torterra skipping stones and eating Pecha Berries. My heart broke.

I ran and climbed a tree and cried. Noctowl and Swellow came to my comfort. The next day I confronted Venusaur about it, and she admitted to it. Our love was gone. Torterra was her new love.

Ash returned after the Lily of the Valley Conference and said hi to us all. Cyndaquil, while under his care in the conference, evolved into a Quilava. Ash told us that he is going to start a new adventure in Unova, so he took Pikachu and left.

After leaving, I heard Venusaur cry out and I saw a cage holding her.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said a person next to the cage.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!" said another one.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said another.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, dats a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket…"

"…And we're in your face!"

Misty and Tracey came from the building.

"Oh God!" Misty said.

"Oh young Water trainer, young artist. We are here to take little Miss Hoenn's Venusaur! We heard it defeated Buffy and Cassidy!" Jessie said.

"Oh yeah? Well you are not getting her!" Misty snapped back.

"Don't worry young girl, they won't take the Venusaur!"

said a voice. I looked behind me… it was Butch and Cassidy.

"A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!" said Cassidy.

"Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!" said Butch.

"To the moon..."

"...And beyond..."

"...What a blast!"

"Administering justice with lightning speed!"

"Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need."

"So here's a newsflash from across the wire..."

"The real Team Rocket is now on fire!"

"Cassidy!"

"And it's Butch!"

"Teaching the losers a thing or two..."

"...The true Team Rocket..."

"Us! Not you"

Jessie, James and Meowth looked infuriated…

"Fine, lets battle for it!" said Jessie.

"No!" said Misty, but it was too late. Butch had already sent out Cloyster and Cassidy already sent out her Sableye. Jessie sent out her Yanmega and James sent out Mime jr. The two teams clashed. Obviously, Butch and Cassidy won. They were just about to hook Venusaur's cage to their truck when I jumped in. I called for Corphish, Totodile, and Torkoal. I told Corphish and Totodile to use their water attacks on the bars. Then I told Torkoal to use an overheat on them. They did that over and over. Then I used a leaf storm, which broke the bars. Venusaur came running out and started to glow. Cassidy took out a Pokedex:

"Venusaur, the Seed Pokemon. Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people."

"No! What move is it using?" she asked, frustrated.

"Petal Blizzard. The user stirs up a violent petal blizzard and attacks everything around it."

Thousands of petals came from her flower and blasted off Butch, Cassidy, Jessie, James, and Meowth. Venusaur ran to me and grabbed me with her petals. Again, we skipped stones and ate Pecha Berries.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Bulbasaur Love**

**Chapter 6: A Battle of Love**

Torterra was mad that Venusaur chose me over him. He challenged me to a battle. I accepted.

"Due to the size difference, you can have four Pokemon help you." he said.

"I choose Buizel, Corphish, Heracross, and Torkoal."I said.

The battle started. Corphish used a bubblebeam. Torterra used protect and defeated all four of my teammates with a leaf storm. Buizel tried to use a sonicboom, but it didn't work. I tried to use a vine whip, but he used withdraw followed by a razor leaf. The razor leaf sent me flying.

I tried to use a take down, but he used a crunch on me. I ran, and he used a stone edge, which, instead of hitting me, hit Tauros. The herd of Tauros came at him. I jumped on one's back. He was run over multiple times by each Tauros. When the Tauros I was on got to him, I used a leech seed on him.

He winced in pain. I jumped off of Tauros and ran towards him. He got up and used an energy ball. I ran. The energy ball hit a tree and Noctowl flew from it. In defense, Noctowl used a sky attack on Torterra. It greatly affected the Grass-type. I took advantage of this and I used take down.

He got up and tackled me with all his force. I flew into the lake and the Poliwhirl came from the water.

"Hey it's you!" he said.

"Can you attack that Torterra? If he wins this battle, he will have Venusaur as his mate." I explained.

He jumped from the water and used a bubble attack. Poliwhirl came at Torterra, but Torterra tripped him with a grass knot.

I jumped from the water and used a solarbeam. It hardly affected him. He used a bite and I struggled. I ran. I needed to find Donphan. I just needed to.

After a few minutes, I found Donphan. I told Donphan to help me buy time by using a series of rollouts on Torterra. He did so. Now I needed to find Glalie. While I was searching, Donphan accidently used rollout on Gible, who used a draco meteor into the sky. Luckily one hit Torterra. The other ones hit random spots and another hit Kingler. Kingler was furious, so he ran to Gible. He used hyper beam, which missed and hit Torterra. I finally found Glalie, who was also hit by draco meteor. He flew to Gible and attacked. To get Glalie to help me, I tackled him while he was using ice beam. The attack hit Torterra and froze him. I used a solarbeam, which broke the ice. Torterra used a tackle. I dodged and used secret power on the Ground-type. Since I was on grass, the affect was sleeping. Muk came up the scene.

"Torterra is unable to battle. The winner is Bulbasaur."

I ran to Venusaur, She was happy I won, but just had bad news:

"May thinks that she isn't spending enough time with me because I have only seen her three times since I first came here. I am to be sent to May and she is going to keep me with her or at her parents' house in Petalburg." she explained sadly.

She was to be sent to May the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Bulbasaur Love**

**Chapter 7: An Ending**

Venusaur stomped along slowly. I was sad. Misty pulled out Venusaur's Pokeball.

"A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!" said Cassidy.

"Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!" said Butch.

"To the moon..."

"...And beyond..."

"...What a blast!"

"Administering justice with lightning speed!"

"Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need."

"So here's a newsflash from across the wire..."

"The real Team Rocket is now on fire!"

"Cassidy!"

"And it's Butch!"

"Teaching the losers a thing or two..."

"...The true Team Rocket..."

"Us! Not you"

"Not you losers!" said Misty.

"I choose Cloyster… get that Venusaur's Pokeball to me!" said Butch.

"Sableye, use your disable on Venusaur, and Raticate, try a tail whip." said Cassidy.

"Politoed, I choose you! Hydro pump!" Misty said.

"Marill, I choose you! Use your watergun!" Tracey said.

A battle raged. Cloyster hurt me with spike cannon and Politoed overcame the Pokemon.

"Now that that is done, lets return, Venusaur." Misty held out the Pokeball. We gave each other one last stare. She started to glow red and she disappeared. That quickly. I left and sat with my best friends: Heracross, Swellow, Glalie, Torkoal, Noctowl, Muk, and Totodile. We were all sad together. I was sad, and they were sad for me. But I got over it. I moved on. Love lost is love gained.

**Attachment:**

**Thanks for following this! I hope you liked it! I want to make another series of stories called "Life at Oak's". I want to make a chapter for each of Ash's Pokemon at Oak's. I am just asking if you guys will follow that also. I am probably going to make it by this weekend. Thanks!**


End file.
